Dennis Creevey
Dennis Creevey was a Muggle-born wizard and the younger brother of Colin Creevey. He was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three years below Harry Potter. Like his brother, he was Sorted into Gryffindor. His father was a milkman. He is the husband of Rose Zeller and the father of Cameron Creevey. Biography 'Education at Hogwarts' 'First year' "Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!" -Colin in the Great Hall regarding Dennis. After receiving his surprise letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dennis was excited to finally attend Hogwarts in the 1994-1995 school year and his brother Colin Creevey was very anxious for his brother to arrive and be sorted. Whilst crossing the school lake as First year's traditionally do with with Rubeus Hagrid, Dennis fell into the lake, but he was rescued by a creature that Colin guessed was the Giant Squid. After finally getting to the castle, dripping wet, Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor, the same house as his older brother Colin and Colin's hero, Harry Potter. Dennis would share a dormitory with Nigel Wolpert who was also sorted into Gryffindor that year Dennis' first year at Hogwarts was somewhat different to that of a regular first year, just like his brother Colin's was. This was because Hogwarts was the hosting grounds for the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter who was in Dennis' house was selected as an additional champion, as was Cedric Diggory. Throughout the year Dennis would have been learning first year magic and watching the tasks of the tournament. Come the end of the year Hufflepuff champion Diggory was murdered by the newly restored to power, Lord Voldemort. The claims of Voldemort's return meant worrying times for Dennis and his brother as they were Muggle-born, and Muggle-borns were hunted during the First Wizarding War when Voldemort was last at power. 'Second year' In his second year at Hogwarts the school was put under the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, through Dolores Umbridge being appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and High Inquisitor. During her stay Umbridge made student's education unpleasant, she enforced "medieval" forms of punishment and insisted on teaching only defensive magical theory. This provoked Hermione Granger to create an organisation known as Dumbledore's Army with the help of her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who would act as instructor to the group. Both Dennis and his brother Colin joined this group. Dennis broke school rules when he sneaked out and followed his brother Colin on one of the Hogsmeade weekend trips to go to the Hog's Head for the first D.A. meeting. His roommate, Nigel Wolpert also sneaked out to attend this meeting. By the end of the year, it was confirmed that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned by the Ministry of Magic, following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and therefore the Second Wizarding War had now officially started. 'Second Wizarding War' 'Pulled out of education' After his finishing the 1996–1997 school year Dennis and his brother Colin were both pulled out of education given the serious events that took place the following school year, their parents did not feel safe having them return for the next school year at Hogwarts which was indirectly being run by Lord Voldemort through his followers, Severus Snape, Alecto, and Amycus Carrow now that Albus Dumbledore had been murdered. With control of Hogwarts, Voldemort also took control indirectly of the Ministry of Magic by appointing a puppet-minister after Rufus Scrimgeour was killed. Now that the Ministry was in the hands of Voldemort a Muggle-Born Registration Commission was opened up, run by Dolores Umbridge, against whom Dennis had rebelled in his second year. This meant that Muggle-borns and their families went on the run. Dennis wanted to fight in battle like his brother do, but he did not return to Hogwarts for prohibition of their parents. On May 3 the Creevey family was told about the death of Colin. All three were devastated and very sad. In the wake of Colin, Dennis could not say a word. 'Later life' After the war, Dennis returned to Hogwarts to finish their year of study. During this stage he fell in love with Rose Zeller, a girl a year younger, but due to the fact that he hazard a year, now was his classmate. They dated and married after graduation and had a son. Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Muggle-borns Category:Sorted in 1994 Category:Males Category:Creevey Family Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Wizards